


Scent of an Omega

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apparent Non-con, Bottom Dean, But Not Actual Non-Con, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Octopus Castiel, Octopus Jimmy, Omega Dean, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Shipwrecked Dean, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel pass through a current and scent it - an omega, in heat.And of course, they can't simply leave the helpless creature to manage its sexual desires alone...(SPOILER/NOTE: this is fully consensual, despite appearances to the contrary)





	Scent of an Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrlplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/gifts).



> Written to the prompt: I'd love to get an Octo!Cas & Octo!Jimmy fighting over the Omega!Human!Dean, and after a brief argument decide to share him. Lots of tentacle porn with Octo's stretching Dean enough to fit 2 heterocolus at the same time, while dirty talking about what a deliciously beautiful breeder they've caught. Dean is already blissed out on whichever Octo caught him first, so he isn't struggling to get away, but I'm fine with plenty of whining, WTF are you thinking? 2 of those won't fit!, moaning and assorted Dean bullshit-talking, commentary too.
> 
> (unedited. sorry, not sorry.)

A current swept a trace of deliciousness through the water, flavor washing over Jimmy’s tentacles, and he shivered with anticipation.

“Cassie…”

“I smell it,” Cassie said gruffly. His forward propulsion ceased, tentacles eddying around him, gathering behind him, and pushing him in a new direction. Jimmy twirled about and followed. He could smell, he could feel, he could  _ taste _ the perfect traces in the water - an omega in heat, slick diffusing through the waves, earthy and rich as life beneath the waves never was.

“It’s mine,” snapped Jimmy, propelling himself forward with all his might.

“Not this time,” Cassie disagreed, surging past him. “You got the  _ last  _ omega we found.”

“Of course I did,” Jimmy said smugly, using two tentacles to catch Cassie and shove him back while accelerating himself forward. “I’m the older brother--”

“By 12 minutes!”

“--and the more...virile…” Jimmy smirked over his shoulder, catching a swirling eddy and letting it push him on. 

“You are  _ not _ !”

The water around them grew choppy as they bickered, kicked up by the coral atolls surrounding them. This happened, periodically, in the area - a shipwreck left crewmen and women adrift, some poor human sap washed up on an island - if they were alpha, they eventually went into rut, and if they were beta, they got pining sickness, and if they were an omega, they went into heat.

And they needed an alpha to...take care of them.

This omega?

_ Would _ be Jimmy’s.

A tentacle smacked him in the face as Cassie crested the waves, then dived down once more.

“The omega’s only yours if you can find him,” Cassie called smugly, darting around an island.

There were six islands clustered together, and a couple score places where an omega might have taken shelter, alive but submerged enough to leak their slick into the ocean.

Shit.

Jimmy pushed Cassie from his thoughts. Somewhere, an omega moaned and leaked and begged an empty cavern for release.

Jimmy  _ would  _ grant that release.

The smell intensified and ebbed, suffused him only to fade once more, as he searched and searched. There was no sign at the first island, nor at the second. Jimmy tried to chase how the water flowed, but it was impossible - every slosh and splash seemed to lead him in a new direction.

Until he heard something.

Moaning.

Son of a  _ bitch _ , his brother had gotten there first.

With a silent snarl, Jimmy followed the wave-dulled sound to the next island, the largest. The coast was ringed by volcanic rocks and coral, the land overgrown with jungle. Coves and wave-carved rock formations made for treacherous swimming, but Jimmy loved the challenge. He ducked and wove, surged and careened, until he found what appeared to be a submerged tunnel. Within, the water was calm. Slick suffused the darkness so thoroughly that Jimmy felt like he bathed in the heavenly flavor, and sounds of passion echoed, muted by thick stone and dense liquid. Grayness brightened before him into a sheltered interior - a sheltered cave, only accessible from the depths, illuminated by a skylight, a paradise of seclusion for the twins - but a disaster for the omega, trapped, unable to escape. 

Surfacing, Jimmy’s jealousy faded as he took in the lovely sight. A beautiful human male sobbed into the white sands stirred by the waves that lapped at the small shore. His hands scrambled at the beach as he tried to escape, but his hips rocked back into every thrust as one of Cassie’s tentacles thrust deeply into his body. Jimmy had never seen a more beautiful vision - fear and independence, on the one hand, telling the poor omega that he didn’t want this, didn’t need this, and instinct and biology burning him on the other, insisting that he breed, that he submit, that he take and take and take a thick cock until he was sated.

Cassie couldn’t satisfy him. No way.

Leaping to the shore, Jimmy splashed through the shallows, pushed his brother back, used his tentacles to force his brother from the omega’s body. The man cried out, in relief, in devastation, and tried to move away, but Jimmy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down.

“None of that, now,” he chided the omega, chided his brother as Cassie rounded on him angrily. “I’ve got what you need.”

“No…” moaned the omega. His voice was deep, gorgeous, so familiar, so new. “Please don--”

Jimmy bunched his hectocotylus and punched it into the omega’s dripping, exposed hole. The man screamed and collapsed against the sand, clenching around him, and Jimmy groaned. Fuck, but the omega felt  _ amazing _ , hot and tight, slick and open, body begging for more-more-more even as he moaned semi-coherent requests that Jimmy stop. Eyes rolling back, Jimmy pushed in, pushed in more, pushed in  _ more _ , as deep as he could penetrate the man, until he felt as though the bliss surrounded his entire body. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, tentacles encircled his, and Jimmy opened his eyes and hissed at his brother. “Mine!”

“Damn you!”

“Use his mouth!”

Grumbling agreement, Cassie swept to before the omega, who fumbled into his arms pleading for help, for release, for relief. 

“Don’t worry,” Cassie murmured, petting the man’s hair. “We’ll take care of you.” The omega sobbed and writhed around Jimmy, and he pumped that desperate hole, glorifying in taking what was his by right. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Oh, please…” breathed the omega. “Ple--” He broke off, choking, as Cassie slipped his flushed hectocotylus into his mouth, but he didn’t fight, didn’t bite...he struggled, weakly, briefly, and then he  _ surrendered _ , and it was…

...it was  _ incredible _ .

Cassie came in minutes, moaning, filling the omega’s mouth. His throat worked as he struggled to swallow, and grayish, inky come coated his chin, settled into the folds his neck, stained the sand beneath him, made pale streaks in the water as the waves lapped about them. The omega tensed right after, going rigid and then limp, and his earthy scent intensified as slick washed around Jimmy’s cock and come salted the water. The fight was out of him, now, and he managed a gurgling moan as Cassie’s cock withdrew from his mouth, managed another as Jimmy fucked him harder, thrusting his hectocotylus in and out, turgid and aching with the need to come.

“We caught a good one this time,” murmured Cassie, wrapping a tentacle around the omega’s flaccid cock and stroking him. The man whimpered and writhed with overstimulation, body jerking with every one of Jimmy’s thrusts. “His heat’s just started. He’s all ours for a week.”

“Good,” Jimmy moaned, meaning so much more than his brother’s words. He’d taken many omegas in his life but this...this was something more. The scent, the feel, the incredible sounds echoing through the cavern, it was better than he’d imagined, better than he’d ever felt before. His knot swelled, forcing him to punch into the omega’s body with more strength. The omega cried again and tried, weakly, to crawl forward - to crawl away - and Jimmy seized him.

“Mine,” he whispered.

“ _ Yours _ ,” the omega echoed.

With a choked off gasp, Jimmy’s knot caught and he came, pumping the omega so full of come that he wept silently, hips humping back, muscles clenching as, no matter what he wanted, his body took control and milked the come from Jimmy’s body.

“I’m next, brother,” Cassie demanded.

Blissed out, Jimmy slumped onto the sand beside their new toy and nodded benign agreement. “When my knot goes down, I’ll get us some food. Gotta take good care of him, if he’s going to last. And I want this one to last...”

The omega cried and clenched, clenched, clenched.

Jimmy sighed contentment as wave upon wave of orgasm washed over him, even more wonderful than the fresh ocean that sloshed about his tentacles.

This was going to be  _ fun _ .

* * *

By the time Jimmy returned with enough food to sustain the three of them - fresh fish, clams, fruits from the trees on the shore, the bounty of the natural world for their enjoyment - Cassie was knotted in the omega’s gorgeous, muscular ass and had a second tentacle in his mouth. The man was still and limp aside from involuntary twitches - passed out or asleep - but even so, the muscles of his back fluttered as his body took Cassie’s hectocotylus, and his lips brushed at Cassie’s cock. Jealous, Jimmy set about making the meal.

“Thank you, brother,” Cassie murmured, voice slurred by fatigue.

“As long as you continue to share…”

“Of course...course…”

Cassie dozed off.

Jimmy cooked.

The omega’s eyes flashed open as the meal cooled, golden with need. Cassie had slipped from his body, revealed his gaping slicked hole, come coating his ass and thighs. With a groan, his back arched, a thick bead of come squeezed from his body, and he struggled to speak.

“Ca...Cas…”

Alarmed, Jimmy swept forward and held a gourd of fresh water to the omega’s lips. He drank desperately, spilling over his face. “I’m Jimmy, not Cas,” he said.

“Whoever...whoever you are...please...I need…”

“I’ve got what you need,” Jimmy promised. He reached a tentacle over to his brother and smacked him awake, ignoring his protests. “Feed him,” he instructed his brother as he glided over the sand and lowered his face to the omega’s leaking ass. Cassie grumbled but complied, and his last sight of his brother was of him blowing on a cooked fish, tearing off a piece, and offering it to the omega, who ate it as if starving.

Jimmy kissed the beautiful creature’s asshole.

Damn did he taste  _ good _ .

The omega moaned.

Jimmy’s eyes slipped shut as he lost himself in sensation, in taking care of their toy, of making sure that, however little the omega might have wanted their company to begin with, by the end he’d be  _ begging  _ them to take care of him every heat. His tongue delved into the omega’s body, lapping up earthy, musky slick and salty come, the ideal combination of land and sea joined together in one perfect, needy body. The omega squirmed and sighed, rim fluttering at his lips, leaking slick. Jimmy wrapped tentacles around his chest, around his shoulders, latched suckers onto the man’s nipples, enveloped his cock. So good, somehow even better than before, and there were no more protests, no more complaints.

“Just like that.” The omega was enraptured. “Just what I need, God, so good…”

Jimmy shot a glance up the length of the man’s body - Cassie was still feeding him, one small bite at a time, carefully timing things to be sure that the omega didn’t choke - and then returned to his own meal. Who needed stew, who needed fruit, when he had a lovely little hole to eat out? The omega rocked back against him, thrusting his cock forward into Jimmy’s enveloping tentacle, and Jimmy massaged him with his suckers and licked his insides spotless clean. Need burned at his mind, desire to take, to fill, but he wanted the omega close first, wanted him--

“--more, more, please - I need more, give me more--”

\--wanted him  _ begging _ , just like that, and with a groan Jimmy slid his hectocotylus forward and wiggled into the omega’s body, even as Jimmy continued to lick, and lick, and lick, and--

“Oh  _ God _ !” 

Bucking up from the sand, the omega came, his come coating Jimmy’s suckers in glorious flavor, his slick swamping Jimmy’s cock as he slid in deeply.

“Perfect,” he murmured as the omega collapsed, limp, to the sand. “What do you need, pretty omega?”

The man weakly twisted and looked over his shoulder toward Jimmy. “Fuck me,” he whispered hoarsely.

And God damn if Jimmy had  _ ever  _ obeyed a request more willingly in his life.

* * *

Exhausted, Jimmy slumped onto the sand, relieved when the waves caught his weight and floated him out into the cavern. He ached all over. This omega was glorious but  _ exhausting _ . 

“More!” the omega demanded.

“Who’s more virile now?” said Cassie smugly, taking his place at the omega’s ass and sinking a cock within him. The omega sighed with relief, eyes going glassy as he stared up at the darkened skylight. It was their second night together, the omega’s second night of pleading surrender, and Jimmy might need a break.

Not that he’d ever admit that.

Cassie’s tentacles writhed on the shore around their toy, who no longer had the strength to move with them - only lay there and took, and took, and took - only lay there and moaned, and moaned, and moaned - until with a whimper and a sigh, he came again, and again, and again.

Tireless.

Gorgeous.

Cassie, bless him, kept at his duty, took care of the omega, and only when the omega came one last time did Cassie slump into his own orgasm, and they both passed out, asleep, in the sand.

Smiling, Jimmy swam over. The omega looked beautiful, expression slack with pleasure, eyes closed. Sun-kissed freckles scattered over his cheeks and shoulders. Sand coated his cheek and caught in his wet hair. Sweat and come and slick covered his body. The cave reeked of sex, and it was glorious, but…

Dipping his tentacles into the waves, Jimmy washed the omega’s face, washed his back, rolled him over and washed his belly, cleaned his cock where it nestled soft and cradled in one of Cassie’s tentacles. Cassie murmured in his sleep and rolled over, and Jimmy cleaned his brother as well.

They were both so beautiful.

They were both so precious to him.

Only when they were both clear, both taken care of - only when Jimmy resupplied their water and food - did he curl up beside them on the beach, tangle his tentacles with his brother, cradle the omega in his arms, and allow himself to rest.

* * *

“Another!” the omega gasped, green eyes wide and sightless. His arms scrambled at Jimmy’s shoulders as Jimmy held him up so Cassie could fuck him more easily. “I need another - more - more - more--”

“It’s not safe,” Jimmy scolded gently. Nails dug into his flesh and he hissed in pain as the omega glared at him.

“ _ More _ , Jimmy!”

Cassie went still.

The omega moaned.

“We’ve never tried to fit both of us in you,” Cassie objected.

“I don’t  _ care _ , I want--”

“--I don’t  _ care _ what you want,” Jimmy interrupted. “I won’t... _ we  _ won’t hurt you!”

“Please…” Tears coated the omega’s chin, the frustrated expression of the need still burning through him. “I need it...please, Cas...Jimmy…”

The brothers exchanged a troubled look. Jimmy wanted to - he  _ always _ wanted to, if he could fuck this perfect omega forever he’d do so - but the omega was a human, his body small and fragile, and Jimmy and Cassie’s hectocotyli were long, fat, thick…

Cassie shimmied around, cock still in the omega’s ass, until he could face the man. He put his hands on either of the omega’s cheeks, drew him up so they were eye to eye, and said, “Look at me.” The omega whined. Cassie’s eyes flared alpha red, his voice went deep and commanding, and his voice rumbled “Look at me!” through the cave.

The omega looked, eyes meeting Cassie’s.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cassie asked.

Jimmy blinked.

That wasn’t the agreement…

...but, then, neither was double penetration.

“I’m sure,” Dean whispered, nodding weakly. “It’s never been...it’s never been like this...I know we don’t usually...but...but I need...please, you’re my alphas, and I need you both so bad...so bad…”

“Okay,” Jimmy said soothingly, gathering the omega...their omega...their beautiful Dean...in his arms and easing him to the sand. “We’ve got you. Lie still and relax, okay?” Dean nodded and slumped against him. Cassie grimaced, but nodded, encircling Dean’s front. Jimmy snaked his cock between their bodies, wriggled it along Dean’s crack, and brushed the tip over Dean’s hole. He was already stretched open around Cassie, and Jimmy’s concern grew. There was no way - it wasn’t safe - they’d hurt him--

“Please,” mumbled Dean.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jimmy wiggled at Dean’s opening. He got nowhere, the rim stretched taut, and Dean whimpered and twitched. Cassie shifted, easing himself out, sliding from Dean’s body. Incoherent pleas of sadness and need and disappointment leaked from their omega, and Jimmy pet his hair, offered consolation though he suspected Dean well past understanding. 

Cassie looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Cassie.

Their eyes met.

Their hectocotylus arms wrapped together, entwining, spiraling, their two cocks united to form one enormous dick for their omega to ride.

Together, they pressed at Dean’s hole.

Together, they squirmed and pushed.

Together, agonizingly slowly, they penetrated the whimpering omega.

“Oh...my…”

Together, they stretched him wider, filled him more.

Pressure built in Jimmy’s hectocotylus, in his insides, in his head, behind his eyes. Dean had never felt tighter, never looked more stunning with his opening taut and red. Slick leaked free, coating Jimmy and Castiel. Dean mouthed at Jimmy’s chest, incoherent, saliva dampening Jimmy’s skin. Jimmy wanted to watch, wanted to see everything, but he couldn’t - the air was too suffused with pheromones, Dean was too spectacular, and being inside Dean felt too incredible.

“Together?” Cassie asked, voice grown guttural and husky.

Jimmy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Together, they drew out and thrust back in.

Bliss sparked down every tentacle like Jimmy had touched a socket. Limp, Dean took that thrust, took another, took another. Cassie’s hectocotylus squeezed Jimmy’s, and both were squeezed by Dean’s channel. Dean keened, and Jimmy mustered the strength and wherewithal to wrap his arms and tentacles around Dean’s back, chest, and head, drawing him up to murmur praise in his ear - “so beautiful, so hot, such a good omega, such a good toy…” Cassie echoed Jimmy’s words, pressing against Dean’s back as they pressed into Dean’s body.

Jimmy had been with Dean so many times...more times than he could remember...so many times that the memories blurred together into years of shared ecstasy…

...but this... _ this _ ...was too much…

...and still not enough…

Jimmy couldn’t stop thrusting, couldn’t stop moaning, and the pressure around his hectocotylus grew, and grew, and--

\--and  _ how  _ was it still growing?

“Jimmy...” Cassie gasped.

Cassie’s knot swelled.

“Jimmy!”

Aw, fuck, Jimmy’s knot was swollen too.

Sobbing into his...their...beautiful omega’s hair, Jimmy came, his hectocotylus awash in heat - his come, Cassie’s come, Dean’s slick.

They couldn’t pull out.

They were tied.

With a shudder of orgasm, Dean passed out.

Cassie and Jimmy cradled him close, tender, caring, gentle.

“Everytime I think I know what he’s capable of, he shows me how mistaken I am…” Cassie murmured.

“I love him, brother.” Jimmy admitted. 

In all these years, he’d never said it. None of them had  _ ever  _ said it.

“Me too, Jimmy. Me too.”

“When he wakes up, we should tell him.”

“I heard you, idiots,” Dean grumbled. "You know...I used to hate my heats...but with you two..."

There was a long pause, feeling and pleasure throbbing through Jimmy - throbbing, he thought, through all of them.

“...love you, too.”


End file.
